


17th December

by WritersKitten



Series: Hetalian Christmas Calendar [17]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Hello Kitty - Freeform, Stuffed Kittens
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-16
Updated: 2014-12-16
Packaged: 2018-03-01 19:38:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2785277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WritersKitten/pseuds/WritersKitten
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The reason why Japan will never understand China.<br/>When he looked at China from a distance, Japan would always see this huge force, and an immortal nation, several thousand years old. However, when Japan came a bit closer, he would just be confused. He had so many weird dishes, Japan had lost count, and not to mention his addiction. Japan would admit that he admired the collection a bit, but it was also weird. China had the hugest collection of Hello Kitty merchandise Japan had ever seen. He could not help himself but look through it when China was not around. However, one day China caught him, and what Japan expected to become embarrassing turned out to be a nice little bonding time between the two of them. Over stuffed white kittens.</p>
            </blockquote>





	17th December

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to Anniss here on AO3 for writing the prompt.
> 
> Hetalia (c) Himaruya Hidekaz

Japan was headed for his room. Along the way, he was forced to walk past China’s room. This was not anything he would think much of, and simply accept it as a fact. But this day, the door to China’s room was slightly ajar, and Japan caught sight of a part of China’s vast collection of Hello Kitty merchandise. He never understood China’s addiction to it. Well, he would admit some of the stuffed kittens were rather adorable.

Quickly he glanced about, before slipping unnoticed into the room and shutting the door behind him. Wandering about for some moments, he soon found himself holding a large, stuffed Hello Kitty. By the window, he picked up a Hello Kitty figurine, and folded on the bed lay China’s sleeping clothes which – to no surprise – had Hello Kitty pattern.

He made his way back to the stuffed kittens that he liked the best, and held up another one, turning it at all points to study it. That was when he became aware of the door that stood ajar again, and a certain _someone_ was staring in at him through the crack.

Japan put the stuffed animal back and began apologizing at once, feeling embarrassed at being caught like that, and even more embarrassed because he had no particular reason of being in China’s room.

The one staring through the crack – who of course was China – entered with a large smile. “No need for that, aru”, he interrupted Japan’s apologizing.

“I… huh?” Japan stopped, eyeing the elder one. “But-”

“You were enjoying my collection, right?” China held up a stuffed Hello Kitty and grinned past it.

“Um… yes?”

China laughed. “Then let me show you my favourite part of it, aru!” He dug into the collection, and Japan could only stare in amazement as stuffed animal upon stuffed animal was brought out, until they were standing in a sea of it. Once more China laughed, before sitting down and sorting through them.

“This is quite a lot of merchandise”, Japan commented.

“It’s just a part of it, aru”, China replied. He cleared a small area and patted it. “Sit down!”

Japan did as he’d been told. China handed him a particularly old stuffed animal. He carefully examined it. The ribbon had lost a little of its colour, the fur was not as clean as it once had been, and the dress was slightly torn at the edges. A path at the back told the owner had tried to repair it. But overall, it still seemed to be in good shape.

“Do you like it, aru?” China asked expectantly.

“It is nice”, Japan replied.

“That was the first I bought.”

Once more Japan glanced down at the stuffed animal. It smiled up at him. “You must have kept it for many years, then.”

“I have. It has been with me on many adventures and holds a lot of memories.” For a second, China fell quiet, then asked, “Do you want it, aru?”

Japan’s head snapped up and he glanced at the other. “But I am sure it means a lot to you.”

“It’s okay. I want you to have it.”

Japan simply stared at China for another few seconds, then smiled gently and hugged the stuffed animal. “Thank you”, he whispered. “I will cherish it.”


End file.
